


Injustice：The Sin of Love（愛之罪，PWP）

by dorisDC



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 主要走Injustice 2的時間線，也會參考到其他不義作品。劇情不會太多，肉文走腎。OOC的是不義超跟我。（希望半夜不會被蝙蝠俠抓去關預定公開的部分是4場H走HE線的故事（但會放上兩種選擇，有兩次選擇機會，選錯都會通往BE結局），到時候出fans book會把BE線還有一個小甜餅番外補上。





	1. Chapter 1

　　這就如罪是從一人入了世界，死又是從罪來的，於是死就臨到眾人，因為眾人都犯了罪。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　——羅馬書5:12

　　在那座該死的紅太陽監牢內，凱艾爾已經想得很清楚了。

　　——我無罪，有罪的是人類。

　　人類生來就帶有原罪，那些罪孽引導人類走向毀滅，他們做錯了事卻從不改正，情願編出古怪的藉口以逃避罪行。而那樣的愚昧似乎會傳染，愚昧的言論感染了布魯斯，促使擁有智慧和勇氣的布魯斯下了錯誤的決心，就算清楚不殺人的垃圾原則只會讓罪犯更猖狂，仍要堅持所謂的正義。

　　布魯斯總是不明白，比起無關緊要的正義，和平比什麼都還要重要，活著比什麼都重要……

　　不，我想布魯斯只是假裝不懂，只是習慣維護握在手中的信念，他還不曉得正義不值一文，還總是開口閉口不能隨意殺人，捍衛無能的法律，捍衛無關緊要的自由。

　　自由能制止犯罪嗎？

　　哼，自由只會成為罪惡的溫床。

　　蝙蝠俠寧願重複地把逃獄的罪犯丟回監獄，他無視如此作為將害死了多少生命、毀掉多少家庭的事實。日復一日，頑固地行使無用的正義，即使所謂的正義沾上鮮血；即使他的勝利並不是真正的勝利，罪惡引來的陰影不能被抹去，就像籬笆上鐵釘留下的坑洞永遠存在。

　　那麼多不幸發生在布魯斯的面前都沒有讓他醒悟，他被罪犯殺死的父母給只讓他得到錯誤的啟示，以為洞悉了活著的真諦，教他沉浸在自以為是的正義幻夢裡，殊不知那夢境脆弱得如肥皂泡泡一戳就破。

　　他又有什麼權力可以代表全人類做出選擇？

　　自由、平等不過是人類得到的新東西，所謂的自由和平等如同花衣魔笛手的笛音，人類和被笛音催眠著跳進河裡的老鼠又有何不同？一樣邁向死亡而不自知。太可悲了。

　　實際上人類只需要簡單的規則：不聽話的小孩必須得到懲罰。

　　布魯斯不懂？

　　沒關係，我會教到他懂。

＊

　　即使只有普通人的聽力，也能清晰辨認那雙真皮紳士鞋敲擊在地面的脆響，凱艾爾坐在紅太陽監牢裡純白的床上，背對著監牢唯一對外的通道，不用回頭都能猜到來的人是誰。

　　「我開始懷疑你決定丟棄蝙蝠俠的身份，好好當你的高譚富豪了。」凱艾爾回頭，看了來人一眼。

　　布魯斯·韋恩一身盛裝，像剛離開晚宴的樣子，訂製的西裝禮服貼合他的身體線條，加上億萬富翁的光環和多情花花公子的名聲，布魯斯一定會是整個宴會的焦點。凱艾爾敢打賭不只一個人會在看到他的瞬間，幻想和他做愛。沒有人能抗拒俊俏的臉龐和那雙帶笑的眼睛，以及那掩藏在西裝底下美好的身軀……

　　回想到布魯斯赤身裸體的畫面，凱艾爾太久沒抒發的性器一下子半硬起來。

　　「當高譚富豪比蝙蝠俠更能安撫人心。」布魯斯說。

　　「是嗎？」凱艾爾不置可否。

　　他想通許多事，其中一件就是不要壓抑自己的慾望，因此他順從身體的要求，解開囚服褲口，手伸入內褲裡，握住自己的陰莖，輕輕地滑動。凱艾爾彷彿隱約能聞到布魯斯身上的味道，以玫瑰為主香調的香水與肌膚結合，變成獨一無二的香氣，他舔舔嘴唇，回憶曾經舔過布魯斯的身體嚐到的微鹹氣味。

　　布魯斯不知道他在做什麼。

　　男人還兀自沉浸在複雜的情緒中，每次來探望超人都不可避免地讓他想起兩人共同的回憶，觸碰到那些好的、壞的記憶，只會讓他產生劇烈的偏頭痛。布魯斯清楚疼痛源於過度的焦慮，他思慮太過，又不像剛成為蝙蝠俠的那幾年，還年輕得可以扛過長時間熬夜和焦慮情緒引起的疼痛，他早早透支自己，現在身體的傷痛開始找他討債。 

　　「上次那本書你看完了嗎？」布魯斯問。

　　「你說《神曲》？」凱艾爾閉上眼睛，放鬆享受自慰引燃的火花，回話的語氣又輕又柔，「經典永遠沒有看完的一天，不過你可以給我一本《君主論》。」

　　「我下次就帶給你。」布魯斯承諾。

　　接下來他就無話可說了。

　　紅太陽燈經過改良，仍然散發著極高的溫度，布魯斯還不想離開，他站了一會兒渾身是汗，乾脆把西裝脫下來，掛在臂彎。

　　超人仍然背對著自己，布魯斯心底產生難言的失望。

　　明知道回想過去、回想事情為什麼變成這樣毫無意義，但布魯斯仍然不可抑制地想，如果他來得及攔住克拉克踏進小丑的陷阱……

　　或者至少想辦法拖延時間，把露易絲送走，即使必須代替露易絲被殺死……

　　可惜那些如果沒有意義。

　　「啊，布魯斯……」凱艾爾情不自禁呻吟出聲，嗓音帶著一絲沙啞。

　　「你在——」布魯斯驚訝地挑眉，他立刻就清楚凱艾爾在做什麼，不高興地說：「我還在這裡，克拉克。」

　　「就是因為你在這裡。」既然被發現，凱艾爾乾脆大方地轉身站起，握著自己的陰莖，噙著一抹笑意，盯著布魯斯持續套弄。興奮促使性器前端流出透明的液體，那些液體隨著套弄的動作均勻塗抹在柱體上，使得那處閃爍水光而格外色情，「你想念它嗎？」

　　布魯斯沉默而克制地看他。

　　他們曾有過一段曖昧期，就在克拉克與露易絲告白之前。那段期間兩人走得比任何時候都要靠近，超人和蝙蝠俠之間不須言語的默契和完全理解彼此的愉快，讓人忍不住沉浸其中，連長年流連在花叢中的情場老手也無法逃開，暗生的情愫在雙方之間流轉。布魯斯忍不住以親吻和眼神引誘克拉克。某一天他們抱在一起，滾到床上撫慰彼此的慾望。

　　「它很想你，想插進你那又熱又緊的洞裡。」凱艾爾放肆地打量布魯斯，視線濕黏地舔過他的身軀。

　　「克拉克，監獄的監視器是開著的。」布魯斯提醒他。

　　「我知道，但我不在乎。還是你怕我說出來？」凱艾爾語調冷酷而毫無情感。

　　他額頭抵著監獄透明冰冷的玻璃牆，不懷好意地掃視眼前衣冠楚楚的男人，視線貪婪地像要吞吃掉他。

　　「說什麼？」

　　「說你不管是上面的嘴或下面……都很貪吃，吞得進我的東西。」凱艾爾曖昧地舔了玻璃圍牆，「我還記得你有多濕，又濕又熱又軟，還很會吸……嗯啊……有感覺了……」他陶醉地閉上眼睛。

　　布魯斯沒有搭理他，仍舊靜靜地站在原地。

　　保持冷靜並不容易，他覺得身體發熱，不只是紅太陽燈的緣故，超人的姿態確實挑起他的慾望。他只能再三提醒不要分心，冷靜且細心地觀察週遭事物，最重要的是觀察超人到底想玩什麼把戲。

　　半响，布魯斯確定那傢伙沒玩什麼花樣，只是突然一時起興，這會兒他還顧著沉醉在情慾中，盡情發出愉悅的呻吟。

　　超人的精神狀況變得更糟了。布魯斯想，所以他才不能控制自己的行為，做出這種事。

　　「明天我會讓人送藥給你，那會讓你好過一點。」布魯斯說。

　　事實上超人的精神狀況自從露易絲出事之後就很不穩定，超人入獄後，他請過哈琳觀察超人的心理狀況開點藥——自從小丑死去後，哈莉·奎茵的精神便恢復正常——酌量加在超人的飲食中，希望能讓他過得好些。

　　布魯斯也擔心被克拉克長時間被關在小小的透明監獄裡，失去所有的力量，心理會變得更加抑鬱，所以他已經盡可能找空閒時間來探望克拉克。可惜只是探望顯然不夠。

　　「讓我硬不起來？你捨得？你真的能忘記被我幹的感覺？」凱艾爾低低地笑。

　　性感低沉的笑聲震動布魯斯的耳膜，布魯斯忍耐著不去揉自己的耳朵。他們曾躺在同一張床上，鼻子碰在一起，氣息交錯，所以布魯斯知道克拉克長得好看。就算此時克拉克穿著囚服，也不能掩蓋他作為超人的鋒銳氣質，從超人出現在世人眼前，人們就曾讚譽他是人間之神。即使他不是真正的神，他的外表已充分滿足起人對神的想像。

　　被丰神俊美堪比神祇的傢伙這麼盯著，沒有人能夠無動於衷。

　　「你不知道你自己在做什麼，克拉克。你不會想這麼做。」

　　「我想。我現在就想射到你的身上，把精液均勻塗在你的身上，抹在你的屁股——」

　　「我會給你抗憂鬱的藥。你會需要的。」

　　「我沒有瘋！」

　　「我沒說你瘋，克拉克——」

　　「不要叫我克拉克！你沒有資格！」他咆哮。

　　布魯斯身體僵硬了一瞬，他很快放鬆下來，冷漠僵硬地改口喊他，「凱。」過去他也曾喊過他的氪星名字，不只蝙蝠俠，整個正義聯盟都知道超人叫凱艾爾，平常也會喊他的氪星名字，後來熟了知道克拉克這個身份，兩種會混著叫。比起凱艾爾，布魯斯更喜歡克拉克·肯特這個名字，但現在布魯斯喜歡什麼並不重要。「我會再來看你。」

　　凱艾爾雙手重重拍在玻璃牆上，他下身的性器硬著，憤怒地喊：「你有什麼資格替其他人類決定方向！人類需要高壓統治！他們需要真正的和平！」

　　「你錯了，凱。大錯特錯。」

　　「等著吧！你總會需要我的，你說過世界需要超人！」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

＊

 

　　只有超人能打破他內心的牆，布魯斯心緒煩亂，開車回家的時候不耐煩地扯鬆領帶，以最快的速度行駛，根本沒搭理交通規則。

　　他沒有回蝙蝠洞，而是準備去最近常住的公寓洗個澡好好睡一覺。 

　　公寓定期有專人打掃，乾淨得沒有一絲人氣。

　　布魯斯把鑰匙扔在玄關的鞋櫃上，踢掉鞋直直走進浴室，開了水龍頭在浴缸蓄水，加入泡泡浴劑，明明只是參加晚宴，再輕鬆不過的夜晚，他卻累得肌肉緊繃，非得泡個澡不可。

　　等熱水好的時間，他開了一瓶紅酒，醒好紅酒浴缸裡的水也差不多滿了，他關掉水龍頭，脫掉全身上下的衣服，隨便扔在地板上。月光柔軟地灑落下來，原本全部梳起用髮蠟固定的瀏海垂落在他潔白的額頭上，把男人襯得性感無害。

　　他全身赤裸地跨進浴缸，水嘩啦啦地響，雪白細膩的泡沫遮蓋了水面，他隨手亂撥了兩下，深深地吐氣，卻沒辦法把胸口內所有的鬱氣都吐出去。酒杯和裝在醒酒瓶裡的紅酒就放在浴缸旁邊的大理石桌上，他不管高腳杯，拿著醒酒瓶大口地灌，意圖灌醉自己，連這麼喝有多浪費都不在乎了。

　　直至今日，即使把克拉克關進紅太陽監牢，布魯斯仍然沒想通是從哪裡開始出了大錯。布魯斯剛才探望克拉克的時候想了一些假設，可惜沒有如果。但他迫切地想弄清楚自己到底做錯了什麼，他必須找到原因。

　　是放任克拉克和露易絲·蓮恩結婚？還是太過疏忽，沒有考慮到露易絲對克拉克的重要？

　　還是那一次吵架，布魯斯覺得沒必要和克拉克解釋太多？

　　那時他早就和其他女人男人都斷了關係，雖然先上了床，平常又愛說一些曖昧的話逗克拉克，從來沒把話說清楚，但他是認真考慮過和克拉克一起生活的。迪克是第一個知道他們混在一起的人，還私下找他談過——那個崇拜超人的小混蛋，光是偏袒克拉克了——要他認真點經營這段關係。

　　他聽進迪克的意見，想和克拉克好好談一談，還沒開口就聽到貝瑞高興地恭喜克拉克求婚成功，問婚禮要在哪裡辦……

　　布魯斯第一次氣到腦袋空白，仔細回想他們冷戰了幾個月，後來忙起來天昏地暗，距離那次吵架不歡而散已經過了一年多。他不能怪克拉克變心，不能怪任何人，那本來就是他的錯。

　　在克拉克結婚當天，他勉力維持著表面上的好朋友、好戰友的形象好好恭喜了他，這很容易，他眼眶沒紅，沒有鼻酸，說話也沒結巴，他擅於偽裝和演戲，他簡簡單單就做到了維持表面上的平靜。

　　他明白自己在感情經營上不是什麼好東西，先不說習慣和漂亮的女人調情，他從不覺得那有什麼問題，比起感情，對布魯斯來說，有更多更重要的事情需要在乎。他永遠不會像露易絲對克拉克那樣全心全意。既然如此，他不如退一步，看克拉克過得好就好。

　　露易絲更適合克拉克。

　　布魯斯自嘲地抹了抹臉，揉掉臉上的僵冷。他從沒考慮露易絲會出事，以為有克拉克在，全世界沒人能傷害那女人。她懷孕的時候，布魯斯真心地為克拉克感到高興，除了高興，他還考慮到超人終於有了血緣的延續，當超人與地球人的羈絆越深，就越不怕超人會失控……

　　實在太天真了。

　　過去他為噩夢所苦，為噩夢驅使著行使正義，現在他活在噩夢之中，就算全身浸泡在熱水中，全身肌肉都隨著水溫放鬆，他的心仍然感覺到寒冷，那是他內心總是透著寒風的空洞……

　　夠了，這些多愁善感的想法毫無益處，必須立刻停止。　

　　布魯斯依照慣用的技巧放空思緒，盡可能保持專注，但稍早克拉克赤裸著身體，對著他自慰的畫面卻揮之不去。他良好的記憶力幫助他把克拉克說的一字一句都記得無比清楚。

　　男人挫敗地用手臂遮住眼睛，他想到硬了。

　　克拉克對他仍有無比強烈的性吸引力，他放下手臂，卻仍然閉著眼睛，僵在熱水裡一動也不動，他覺得只是回想那樣偏執愚蠢的克拉克還想到勃起的自己有夠可笑，可手卻握著自己的性器，輕輕動了起來。

　　過去克拉克總是吝於講那些露骨的話，偶而說了還面紅耳赤，比他還害羞。他喜歡那個總是像童子軍青澀的笨蛋，喜歡刻意說色情的話挑逗他。

　　——肯特醫生，求你幫我量量體溫，用你的手指，或者你的陰莖。

　　布魯斯自虐般以指甲摳弄頂端的小孔，套弄的動作堪稱粗暴，他不想讓自己好過，但一想起聽到那句話，舉起手到處亂揮不知道往哪裡放，臉紅到不行的克拉克，快感如電流般一下竄過全身。

　　「唔嗯……」

　　若是誇克拉克很大很粗，喊要被撐壞了，那傢伙會嚇得停下來，摸索穴口確保他沒有受傷。布魯斯攥緊自己的分身，越是撫慰它，越覺得後穴搔癢。他自暴自棄，手指粗魯地捅近後穴，那很痛，但又有什麼所謂？

　　他放開前端不去碰它，就著熱水摸索，有水的潤滑感覺好了一些，泡泡浴劑讓嫩軟的甬道刺刺麻麻，很不舒服，原本硬挺的部位變軟。他調整姿勢，跪著摸索著內裡，額頭向下靠在浴缸邊緣，臀部抬高以利手指進出，好半天他找准位置，扣著可以刺激前列腺的地方猛按，這回他咬牙不願意出聲，偶而張嘴輕而短促地喘息。

　　帶著雪白泡沫的熱水隨他的動作晃動著，濺得滿地都是。

　　克拉克、克拉克、克拉克……

　　——不要叫我克拉克！你沒有資格！

　　布魯斯想喊他的名字，可是他不能。

　　「嗯……啊……」

　　男人張了張嘴，眼睛泛紅且濕潤，按揉前列腺的快感蜂擁而至，他加快了速度，什麼也不顧忌，身體的愉悅使他大聲呻吟，又逼得他啜泣。

　　「呼……哈啊……啊……」

　　快感很快淹沒他，他不再忍耐，洩出精液。

　　布魯斯抽出手指，跪坐在水裡喘氣，他自嘲地笑了笑，光靠著手指抽插後穴就高潮了，不用超人說那些話污辱他，他確實欠幹。

　　強烈的自我厭惡感伴隨著噁心一湧而上，他覺得暈眩，也許泡著熱水喝紅酒不是什麼好習慣。

　　靠在浴缸邊緣朝磁磚地板乾嘔，他什麼都沒吐出來。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這節大量引用了不義2的台詞，經過思考我的轉折點要安插在哪裡也做了很多考慮。  
> 最後決定把選擇放在這裡。  
> （以及現在放出的是點墨還沒幫我校過的版本，如果我自己有錯字沒抓到就抱歉啦！

 

＊

　　忙碌的日子是片段且不連續的，等回過神來，放在床頭櫃邊忘記翻的紙本桌曆還停在五個月前，季節也從冬天來到了夏天。

　　黑亞當和神力女超人仍是潛在的威脅，他們揚言總有一天會讓超人恢復自由。麻煩不止一件，瓦解了超人的極端政權之後，潛藏在淤泥下的罪惡又重新萌芽，蠢蠢欲動。

　　所有人都知道蝙蝠俠等於布魯斯·韋恩，作為重建高譚與大都會的核心人物，公關公司建議他對未來越表現得信心十足、無所憂慮的模樣越好，更能安定所有人的情緒。但他做不到。

　　布魯斯確信自己不是完人，更不是聖人。他天性悲觀，寧願把所有可能發生的事往最糟的情況想，只希望能提前防止可能發生的意外。可是人的力量，在面對命運的時候，實在太過渺小無力了。

　　當天外降臨的災難襲來時，布魯斯正巧走進他藏在廢棄地鐵站通道的蝙蝠洞，空無一人的蝙蝠洞只有兄弟眼電腦主機運轉著的白噪音，靜謐得和任何一個普通的日子沒有不同的地方。

　　蝙蝠俠不是超人，他聽不見太空船劃破雲層的刺耳聲響。

　　布魯斯對發生在世界各處的苦痛渾然不覺，他漫不經心走著，仔細地在腦海內推想這一日還有哪些事還未完成卻必須要完成的事，想待會得得問問兄弟眼今日有什麼特殊狀況。

　　他的步伐平緩，不像地面上的人們徒勞地奔跑，試圖逃離那些無法承受的危險。那些天降的飛船在柏油路面砸出大坑，四濺的碎石把人擊倒。但災難沒有就此結束，飛船的艙門無聲開啟，纖瘦如骨骼般的機器人像蜘蛛一樣撲簌簌地爬出來，面對驚叫的人類，機器人沒有一絲憐憫，一個接著一個，有條不紊地完成殺戮。

　　即便所有人都知道超人在監獄裡，當人們面對危險，他們仍然忍不住高聲呼喊，向人間之神呼救，祈求神明的垂憐，教人超脫生死……

　　那麼多生命的消逝。

　　當下布魯斯最重要的監視系統兄弟眼被布萊尼亞克奪去，布萊尼亞克宣稱兄弟眼將成為他意志的延伸，聽完外星來客傲慢的言論——讚賞他一個脆弱的人類，竟然可以捕捉且監禁一位完全成年的氪星人，還善用科技——並且他還要全面接管蝙蝠俠的所有科技儀器，以及氪星人和地球。

　　外星人的傲慢。

　　地球不只一次面對外星來客，包括綠燈俠其實也代表著外星文明的一部分。正義聯盟曾經迎面痛擊那些邪惡的入侵者，如今正義聯盟分崩離析，蝙蝠俠和超人反目，成員們分成兩個陣營忙著內鬥……

　　他們還能再次擁有勝利嗎？

　　現在不是想這些的時候，蝙蝠俠嘗試補救，但他對布萊尼亞克全然不熟悉，只能想辦法補救，盡可能切斷兄弟眼的監控——他習慣分散風險，總有計畫B——防止繼續蒙受損失。

　　他的行動實在開始得太晚，現在他做什麼都來不及挽救已逝去的生命。

　　他可以去救人，布魯斯·韋恩應該出現在救災的最前線，穩定所有人的心，但他決定不那麼做。

　　於是他套上他的蝙蝠裝，全副武裝，遮住自己的面容，拿著《君主論》準備去找超人。蝙蝠俠恍惚地想著，當遇上困難的時候，蝙蝠俠還是忍不住去尋求超人的援助，即使超人如今成為階下之囚……

　　真是可悲的習慣，蝙蝠俠唾棄這樣勢利的自己。即使厭惡的情緒使他的心情低落，布魯斯仍然有條不紊地安排好一切，換上蝙蝠俠制服全副武裝，駕駛蝙蝠戰機前往紅太陽監牢尋找超人。

＊

　　當蝙蝠俠氣勢洶洶地來到監牢前時，凱艾爾是驚訝的，他以為布魯斯·韋恩最近忙得不可開交，根本沒空來找他。　

　　「你穿著蝙蝠裝？」他聽出足音的差異，用眼睛確認過一遍，「又來找我麻煩嗎？」

　　「我帶了《君主論》。」他把書拿出來，利用塗抹氪石粉末以避免超人搞破壞的送餐小型機器人，送進紅太陽監牢之中。

　　凱艾爾厭惡地用手指把書從小型機器人身上挑起，他討厭氪石給他的噁心感，忍不住出口諷刺說：「謝了。我剛才正在想君主論有多難得，這本書你得找幾個月才會拿給我呢。」

　　蝙蝠俠沒心情和他閒聊。

　　「布萊尼亞克。」蝙蝠俠說：「你知道他嗎？」

　　「你怎麼知道那個名字？」凱艾爾立刻丟棄手上的書本，朝透明的監牢外牆奔去，拳頭重重砸在玻璃牆上，發出沉悶的聲音，他深吸一口氣，咬牙又問了一次，「你從哪裡知道那個名字！」

　　「你害怕他。他說你屬於他。」蝙蝠俠一邊說，一邊觀察他的神色。

　　「布萊尼亞克毀了氪星，他是害死我父母的兇手。」凱艾爾陰鬱地瞪視自己握緊的拳頭。

　　「你從來沒提過他。」

　　凱艾爾被激怒，他高聲說：「我不需要向你逐一說明我的人生經歷，蝙蝠俠。你連我的朋友都不是。」

　　克拉克曾以為兩人在交往，但實際上布魯斯不過是玩玩。他們只是砲友，沒有其他關係。現在兩人敵對之後，連朋友也算不上了。

　　對於凱艾爾的憤怒，布魯斯找不到任何話回應，他張了張嘴，覺得解釋也是徒勞，只問：「……我要怎麼打敗他？」

　　「沒有我，你不可能打敗他。」凱艾爾堅決地說：「你應該立刻放我出去！」

　　「我會找到方法。」蝙蝠俠說。　　看來超人並不願意配合。根據自己的觀察，蝙蝠俠認為自己不能從超人身上挖到更多的消息了，於是他乾脆俐落地轉身離開。

　　凱艾爾瞪大眼睛，沒想到他走得這麼乾脆，大吼說：「這是我的戰鬥！布魯斯！你需要我！」

　　凱艾爾內心無比憤慨，他厭惡被關著什麼都做不了的感覺，他迫切的想改變一切。凱艾爾飛快地思考，他清楚必須在布魯斯離開前說服他。

 

 

_**凱艾爾選擇——** _

_**「等等，布魯斯。你還帶著氪石戒指嗎？」——選項A，請翻到第X頁** _

_**「布魯斯！放我出去！你會後悔的！布魯斯！布魯斯！」——選項B，請翻到第X頁** _

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本段大量引用不義2遊戲動畫情節。

　　聽見凱艾爾歇斯底里地叫喊，蝙蝠俠仿若未聞，決絕地離去。他必須準備與布萊尼亞克戰鬥，沒有空和超人繼續鬥嘴浪費時間。

　　布魯斯不再回去蝙蝠洞，畢竟蝙蝠洞的兄弟眼正在布萊尼亞克的監控之下，他只能利用一個舊的倉庫，好在這裡設備齊全，勉強可以擔任一個指揮中心，他接受閃電俠的幫忙，在閃電俠的勸說下，他也接受了重新恢復成綠燈俠的哈爾·喬登，他讓哈爾去說服海王出軍幫忙，但地球的人手實在太少，蝙蝠俠還得讓火風暴和藍甲蟲看守超人，預防神力女超人和黑亞當劫獄。更糟的是從另一個宇宙請來的綠箭俠、黑金絲雀和哈琳沒有任何消息，蝙蝠俠請他們去對付大猩猩古魯德組成的邪惡聯盟，這對綠箭不該是什麼困難事才對。

　　壞事發生得太多，只讓他覺得焦頭爛額。

　　在臨時的倉庫基地，綠燈問他有什麼計畫，蝙蝠俠說他們必須考慮先疏散在城市中的民眾，疏散民眾需要花費大量時間，最重要的是爭取時間，再來他們還需要更多的火力……

　　閃電俠指出現實說：「若情勢越來越糟，就會有更多人認為該讓超人幫忙。」

　　「你是認真的？」綠燈俠瞪他。

　　「報歉。」

　　閃電俠的話不無道理，雖然洗心革面的綠燈俠並不贊同他的意見，認為超人還是待在監牢裡最好，但蝙蝠俠確實有考慮過讓超人幫忙。但他沒有十全把握能再抓到超人一次，如果還有其他選擇……   
　　不，最好不要有其他選擇。

　　蝙蝠俠有條不紊地分配任務，每個人都有每個人要做的事。

　　他們都在盡全力完成蝙蝠俠分派給他們的任務，而蝙蝠俠自己留下最多的待辦事項等待完成，他忙得顧不上吃飯，更沒時間睡覺。布魯斯已經多日未眠，他只是沒有超能力的凡人，有時稍微靠坐著就會進入短暫的睡眠。

　　那是充滿惡夢的睡眠，他看見人們跪在地上乞求人間之神的憐憫，怒斥蝙蝠俠非得將超人執著地困在牢獄之中。

　　他們不明白，他們怎麼會懂！

　　如果他還是克拉克，如果他還明白露易絲不希望他這麼做，如果他明白我……

　　——我不需要他明白，我明白這麽做對他才好就可以了。

＊

　　蝙蝠俠算到了黑亞當和神力女超人，但他漏算了卡菈的力量。卡菈是個自稱超人表姐的氪星人，行事幼稚而天真，顯然還未成年，這不懂事氪星少女打亂了所有的佈局。

　　有卡菈的幫助，神力女超人和黑亞當成功闖入有火風暴和藍甲蟲防守的紅太陽監牢，毀掉能源，放出其他輔佐超人暴政的傢伙，鋼骨、達米安·韋恩，想要毀掉紅太陽監牢，放出超人。

　　火風暴想用核爆阻止他們釋放超人，他做好決心，可以不顧一切，就阻止超人再次完成的暴政。但是蝙蝠俠知道已經夠了。

　　蝙蝠俠阻止想攻擊火風暴的神力女超人，他親自動手，放超人自由。

　　除了合作，他們別無選擇。

　　「我說你會需要我，布魯斯。」超人說：「你終於做好決定，願意不顧一切，只為了打敗布萊尼亞克？」

　　「不，你得聽我指揮，用我的手段。」蝙蝠俠說。

　　「你在盤算什麼？我知道你喜歡提前多算三步，你想好怎麼把我關回來了嗎？」

　　「現在只要想拯救世界就夠了。」

　　「我絕對、永遠不會回到那座監牢。」

　　「我們晚點討論這個。現在世界需要我們。」

　　兩人僵持一會兒，交換眼神，用過往的默契簡單達成共識，眾人轉移到那間作為基地的廢棄倉庫，小小的倉庫擠滿過去正義聯盟的成員，和幾個棄暗投明的反派，比如貓女和哈琳——哈琳帶來壞消息，綠箭俠和黑金絲雀夫妻倆不見了。

　　他們仍然有一張圓桌，和過去正義聯盟時代，大小相差無幾的圓桌，覆蓋一層黑絨桌布，看起來和倉庫一樣髒，蒙著一層擦拭不去的灰。

　　超人還在修整，但時間不等人，會議很快就開始了。這場會議理所當然充滿著無形的硝煙，雙方針鋒相對，氣氛絕對稱不上友善。

　　貓女講解閃電俠繪製的地圖，目前布萊尼亞克的飛船在世界各地城市的分布狀況，她屬於蝙蝠俠一方，他們都擁有相同的共識，必須先疏散所有民眾，避免人們受到戰爭波及。

　　「最重要的是，我們必須先恢復通訊手段。」貓女說：「鋼骨，你必須先搶回兄弟眼的控制權。」

　　「你有什麼資格命令我？我不是蝙蝠俠的技術支援。」鋼骨很不高興。

　　「你不必介意，維克多。」超人喊鋼骨的名字，制止他繼續找碴，他終於換上屬於他的制服，和卡菈一起來到會議桌邊。

　　蝙蝠俠和超人都明白留給人類的時間所剩無幾。

　　超人說：「卡菈親眼見過布萊尼亞克毀滅星球的手段，我們只剩下不到四十八小時的時間。」

　　「沒有同步通訊，我們會損失很多時間。」蝙蝠俠說。

　　「那代表我們必須修好兄弟眼。」超人說。

　　兩人一句接著一句，默契一如既往。

　　鋼骨雖然不高興，但他勉強點頭，默認接下這個任務。

　　「哈琳和貓女會幫助你前往蝙蝠洞，接受兄弟眼。」蝙蝠俠說：「你會需要她們的幫助。」

　　鋼骨不想和她們一塊，不過現在不是他任性的時候。

　　超人必須照射太陽恢復實力，他得前往孤獨城堡。  
  
　　「我要去孤獨城堡吸收幾小時陽光——」超人說到一半，望向蝙蝠俠說：「如果你還沒有把那個拆掉。」

　　「沒來得及拆。」蝙蝠俠說。

　　在場的人們分配任務，他們爭執了一會兒，確定等兄弟眼上線，所有人就開始行動。

　　最後蝙蝠俠站起來，強調說：「你們給我記住了，現在外面已經沒有你們的政權，再也不會有了。」他環視周遭，視線放在站在超人一方的人身上，想方設法施加壓力，然後緩緩地說：「所以我們不、殺、人。」

　　蝙蝠俠心知這樣的警告恐怕沒什麼力道，但他必須先聲明。不管這些人願不願意遵守遊戲規則。

　　「明白了大家就開始行動。」蝙蝠俠說。

　　人們零零散散地離開，留下超人和蝙蝠俠待在圓桌的兩端。

　　超人摸了摸桌布，他感到心情無比的複雜，「你為什麼留著它？」

　　「留著什麼？」

　　超人沒有說話，扯掉那張髒兮兮的桌布，露出圓桌，那張圓桌有著大大的正義聯盟簡寫，簡寫上還有斜斜的刮痕，看上去飽經歲月摧殘，超人撫摸桌沿再度抬頭看向蝙蝠俠。  
  
　　「哦。」蝙蝠俠聳肩，「我都忘記它在那裡了。」

　　男人回答完就想離開。

　　「撒謊。」凱艾爾說。

　　他飛躍那張桌子，攔下布魯斯，手搭在他的肩膀上，低聲說：「雖然三十分鐘不夠長，但已經夠我做一次了。」

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「我想過很多次，在這張桌子上幹你。」

　　「你突然發什麼情？」

　　「我很想念你，每次看到你來探望我，你知道我有多想碰觸你的身體嗎？你的嘴唇，你的乳頭，你的腰、你的臀……」

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

　　「放開我！」

　　「你確定要在這裡大喊大叫嗎？把其他人都招來，我倒是不介意，被他們看見我也不會停下來。」

　　「那些藥……你都沒吃？」

　　「我沒有瘋！別固執地把你的觀念冠在我身上。」超人順手偷走掛在蝙蝠俠腰帶上的蝙蝠鏢，「不要亂動喔，我們來看看你的蝙蝠刀夠不夠鋒利。」他拿起蝙蝠鏢，在蝙蝠制服上試探著刮劃，可惜劃不破。

　　「沒關係，布魯斯，男性對於把性交對象的衣服脫下來這件事總是充滿百折不屈的精神。」

　　「夠了。我自己脫。」蝙蝠俠說。

　　「這就對了。」

　　超人坐在桌緣，欣賞蝙蝠俠的脫衣秀。蝙蝠俠把手套上的利刃卸下，再來是腰間的蝙蝠腰帶，上頭掛著零零碎碎，蝙蝠俠趁機在手心扣著一枚煙霧彈。

　　「我建議你別這麼做。」超人對他的小手段很清楚。

　　不過蝙蝠俠怎麼會聽話？

　　他甩下煙霧彈，想趁機離開。超人沒料到裡面含有微量的氪石粉末，他被煙霧狼狽地嗆了好幾下，但他還是穩穩地抓住想逃走的蝙蝠俠。蝙蝠俠回過頭，一拳打在超人的臉上，超人才剛脫離紅太陽監牢的影響，感到一絲疼痛，但他知道不能分神，否則狡猾的蝙蝠就會從指縫中溜走。

　　他捉住蝙蝠俠，將男人手往背後折，狠狠地壓制在那張正義聯盟會議桌上。

　　「看來你永遠都學不會乖乖聽話，布魯斯。」超人用力咬了一口他的耳垂，直到沁出血滴。

　　布魯斯咬牙，一絲不吭。

　　「痛嗎？布魯斯，你必須收到教訓。」超人親手剝下他的褲子，緊緊貼合人體的制服並不好脫，好在它很有彈性，「你知道嗎？你的制服褲和女人的絲襪像極了。」

　　他知道凱艾爾想羞辱他，他壓抑心口的怒火，咬牙說：「要幹就幹，囉哩八唆有完沒完？」

　　凱艾爾沒說話，他爽快地扯掉蝙蝠俠身上所有布料，一點也不給他留，也許自己想羞辱他，若有人返回看到這樣的蝙蝠俠，這會對他的尊嚴產生巨大的打擊——他沒發現自己非常仔細地注意周遭的動靜，深怕漏了一絲動靜，讓自己壓在身下的男人被任何人看見——布魯斯會是什麼樣的反應？

　　凱艾爾發現自己想像不出來。

　　他總是以充滿餘裕的姿態完成任何事，除了戰鬥，以他人類的能力，他在戰鬥時總是能力有所不及，非得拼上一切弄得一身是傷不可。性愛時同樣瘋狂，他大大方方地索求一切，貪婪得可怕。

　　但我可以給他他想要的。凱艾爾得意地想。

　　氪星人讓男人仰躺在正義聯盟的圓桌上，手掌按住男人的胯間，他可以聽見布魯斯的心跳加速，他微微抽氣的聲音，他手覆上那個器官，握著草草套弄兩下，慾望一下就半挺起來，氪星人得意自己的魅力還在，他低下頭含住那處，因為嘴裡都是布魯斯的味道，他滿足地如同品嚐蜜糖般用力吸吮。

　　「克拉克——凱，放開我……」他劇烈地掙扎著。

　　他後悔了，太久沒有歡愛的身體太過敏感，幾乎一被觸碰就要射精，他不想在超人面前顯得這麼狼狽。他以為超人只是想羞辱他，不是真的想做，但他錯了。

　　「我不反對你在這時候想喊我克拉克。」他的聲音變得沙啞。

　　氪星人的口腔也是濕熱的，能夠帶給男人性器無上的愉悅，他的舌頭靈敏地在陰莖上頭勾勒，舔過糾結的青筋和蘑菇狀的頂端，在狠狠以舌尖挖弄頂端的小孔時，布魯斯忍不住發出呻吟。

　　「嗚！」

　　凱艾爾更賣力地吸吮莖幹，從中榨出苦鹹的透明汁液，他的手也沒有閒著，握著底端的兩個小球搓揉玩弄，口舌無法完全照顧的根部也以手指環繞，或輕或重地施予刺激。他想讓布魯斯在自己的操弄下陷入瘋狂。想想看那總是冷靜自若的傢伙，哭著喊著要他操進去的話，那該多有成就感。

　　「放開……哈啊，凱……你到底懂不懂，現在是……什麼狀況……嗯啊……」

　　他努力反抗，但不敢再用氪石，就怕激怒超人。

　　「我有在計時。別擔心。」凱艾爾回答。

　　超人不僅注意時鐘的滴噠聲，也仔細傾聽布魯斯發出的喘息、心跳，血液泊泊流動的聲音。啊，多麽生機蓬勃啊，令人愛不釋手。

　　是時候進行下一步了。

　　氪星人溫柔地吻了吻布魯斯性器底下的囊袋，再稍稍往下，在那塊柔軟的肌膚上留下紫紅色的吻痕，他掰開布魯斯的臀瓣，看見藏在臀縫裡小小的花，他記得裡面有多麽溫暖緊緻，一想到進入的感覺，他的陰莖硬得徹底，他受誘惑般伸出舌頭，輕輕舔了舔皺摺。

　　「不！」

　　布魯斯慌亂地掙扎，他們已經許久沒有做愛，他今天沒做任何準備……他不想……那太超過……

　　「噓。顏色很漂亮，味道也很好聞，別擔心。」凱艾爾安撫完，又威脅他說：「你喜歡我舔這裡，我們沒有潤滑，如果你不想流血就乖一點。」

　　男人權衡之後，安靜地屈服了，接下來的四十八小時還有一場硬仗要打，他不能徒然浪費力氣。但是排泄的孔洞被舔舐的觸感讓他渾身上下起了雞皮疙瘩，他那疏於照顧昂揚流出更多透明的液體。

　　「……嗯嗯……」

　　凱艾爾不只用舌尖去鑽弄穴口，他的手指也加了進來，布魯斯清晰地感受到他的手指在狹窄的甬道進出，他不自在地想控制那處，凱拍了他的臀部兩下。「別吸得這麼緊，我的手指都動不了了。」

　　布魯斯全身上下覆蓋一層薄汗，現在他全身肌膚都因為羞憤變成淡淡的粉紅，看起來格外誘人。

　　「快點……啊啊！」

　　加快速度的手指不經意間碰觸到那敏感的一點，前列腺刺激的快感刺激得布魯斯大叫出聲。

　　「不，拿出來……呼嗯……拿……啊啊……」

　　布魯斯拼命調整呼吸的頻率，想讓身體鎮靜下來，可惜效果不大，劇烈的快感如電流般流竄，歡愉的感受影響他的思考，他覺得他沒辦法想……想什麼……

　　他腦海內一片白光，用力掙動腰肢，陰莖射出白濁的液體，灑在他赤裸的腹肌和胸口上。

　　「嗚嗯！」

　　凱艾爾刮了一點嚐嚐味道，他微笑說：「味道很濃，你多久沒自慰過了？」

　　布魯斯沉浸在高潮的餘韻中，根本沒搭理他，但他並不在乎，多刮了一些精液，抹進穴口充做潤滑。

　　「差不多了。」

　　他抽出手指，推高布魯斯的雙腿使它們高高抬起，擺出開腿的羞恥造型，這促使布魯斯的臀部高高翹起，懸於圓桌之外。

　　「抓好你的腿。」超人命令說。

　　還無法仔細思考的布魯斯反射性地照做，他左右手握住自己的小腿，將自己完全敞開。

　　「真乖。」凱艾爾誇獎他。

　　灼熱的肉刃靠近臀縫，在邊緣蹭了兩下，握住布魯斯的腰，漲得發痛的陰莖對準穴口，深深地頂入最深處。

　　「唔啊！」布魯斯發出疼痛又歡愉的叫喊，被充分填滿的飽脹感讓他回憶起過去，布魯斯終於難以控制地喊他：「克拉克……克拉克……輕一點……」

　　被進入的感覺實際上痛楚多於快感，可是他的身體渴望克拉克，渴望曾經的戀人。未曾說出口以致於錯過，遺憾萬分的戀人。被喜歡的人進入的感覺是不同的，胸口同樣也感受到飽脹感，心跳加速，布魯斯想自己想必連耳垂都紅透了。

　　凱艾爾一動也不動地停在那兒，他深深吐氣，征服蝙蝠俠的感覺無比美好。

　　「但是布魯斯，我記得你喜歡我狂野一點？」他慢慢地進出，騰出一隻手去摳玩布魯斯堅硬如石子的乳頭。

　　「嗯啊……不，那裡不行……」

　　「說謊，你可喜歡了。」凱艾爾笑，他以深深進入他的姿勢，低頭去吸吮他焦糖色的乳突，吸吮得嘖嘖有聲。

　　麻癢的感覺爬上胸口，另一處備受冷落的乳頭在冷空氣中屹立，似乎努力地想吸引對方的目光，他忍不住挺起胸膛迎合他的唇舌。

　　「你說你會分泌乳汁嗎？」他突發奇想。

　　「凱艾爾！你在說什麼瘋話！」布魯斯惱怒地吼他。

　　「哈哈哈……哈哈……抱歉，只是好久沒有這麼輕鬆的跟你開玩笑了，總覺得很懷念呢。」

　　氪星人笑得同時也引動深入布魯斯體內的器官，讓布魯斯更清晰地感受到它的形狀，不僅如此，笑聲還震得他全身發麻，鑽進他的耳朵癢得磨人。

　　「過了幾分鐘了？」布魯斯不解風情地問。

　　「很好，看來你適應得不錯，我就不該對你太溫柔。」

　　凱艾爾生氣地啃咬他的乳頭，他感到又痛又癢，隨後他放棄折騰胸前的小東西，握著布魯斯的腰，大開大闔的進出。

　　「嗯……哈啊……」

　　身體好熱。

　　布魯斯害怕受傷，只能盡利放鬆，打開自己的身體，任憑對方索取。

　　他看見凱艾爾除了灼燒的慾火，沒有一絲一毫感情，他感覺那雙藍湛藍的眼睛像陽光灼痛他，布魯斯閉上眼睛，想這一切都糟糕透了。

　　「別躲。」凱艾爾粗魯地扒開他的眼睛，「看我，看看你自己，像什麼樣子？」

　　「……少囉唆。」

　　「你說待會你的背上會不會印到桌面上的字母？代表正義的縮寫？」凱艾爾嘲弄地問。

　　那張屬於正義聯盟的圓桌有大大的縮寫浮雕，人若赤身裸體久久地躺在上面免不了印出痕跡。

　　「閉嘴……呼嗯……你就不能好好幹你的事嗎？」布魯斯努力抗衡性愛給他的愉悅。

　　「嫌我不夠賣力？」凱艾爾被激怒。

　　他動得又快又粗魯，囊袋拍在他的臀發出響亮地啪啪聲響，每一次都插到最深的地方，幾乎要弄壞布魯斯的身體，布魯斯驚慌地發現，他竟然在這場毫無感情只有征服與被征服的性事中，感受到難以置信的快感。

　　「嗯啊……太深了……」

　　蒸騰的汗水好像要將無法思考的腦袋和無法控制自如的身軀煮沸，兩具身軀緊緊交纏，他們再度變得親密。

　　所有的感官被調動邁向高峰，每當覺得不能夠再承受，卻又被拋到更高的位置，愉悅感像大量的蜂蜜浸潤他，讓布魯斯的呻吟都變得甜膩。

　　身體變得不像自己的東西，好像要壞掉了。

　　「哈啊……嗚嗯……啊……」

　　不過所有感傷的情緒都消失了。

　　如果人沒有那麼複雜，不用思考太多就好了。可惜這是不可能的。

　　凱艾爾愉快地享受濕熱柔軟的甬道，欣賞自己的陰莖進出帶出穴肉，他克制自己，用人類可以承受的力度在他的體內衝刺，最後將精液射進布魯斯的體內。

　　「時間還來得及，夠你沖著澡再出發。」

　　凱艾爾滿意地看著布魯斯失神的模樣，他當然沒有得到回答，但他並不在意。

　　超人哼著歌，抱起布魯斯，到浴室替他洗漱。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這屬於實體書切分在第三章的部分。  
> 基本這部分通通都是不義2的劇情，為了沒看過的小夥伴，盡可能用文字還原了所有內容。  
> 等到危機解除那一段，就會再度分成兩個陣營。  
> 我就繼續恢復寫H跟H了。

Question 2：這場令凱艾爾饜足的性愛，讓他發現自己的內心仍然存有對布魯斯的愛意，那是怎麼樣的愛呢？

　　那是帶著愧疚憐惜的愛，凱艾爾赫然發現布魯斯是平凡的人類，十分脆弱，可能下一秒就因意外死去。——選項A，請翻到第X頁

　　那是充滿佔有的愛，他必須擄獲蝙蝠俠，將他囚於股掌之間。——選項B，請翻到第X頁

 

***

　　無論如何，凱艾爾決定配合布魯斯——在保證自己可以獲得自由的前提——他會盡可能認真配合。

　　「我幫你——」他看布魯斯彎腰套褲子的姿態看起來很費力。

　　「不用，你快去孤獨城堡。」

　　布魯斯拒絕凱艾爾替他穿衣服，凱艾爾知道沒時間浪費，只好先行離開。他決定帶黑亞當和達米安到孤獨城堡，超人有事分配給兩人做。

　　而布魯斯重新穿上蝙蝠裝後，休息不到十分鐘，就立即駕駛蝙蝠戰機出發，而鋼骨、貓女一行人也重新取得兄弟眼的控制權。貓女以管理員權限重新啟動兄弟眼的地球軌道通訊。

　　「布魯斯，我將通訊權移交給你了。」貓女說。

　　「瞭解。」正在駕駛蝙蝠戰機，前往戰場的蝙蝠俠說：「兄弟眼，連接所有前正義聯盟成員。」

　　兄弟眼以優雅的機械音回應：「好的，正在連接通訊……」

　　蝙蝠戰機螢幕上出現熟悉的標誌，那些前正義聯盟成員的英雄標誌仍然存在他蝙蝠戰機的系統之中，等到螢幕顯示接通所有成員，蝙蝠俠這才再度說話。

　　「各位，我們已經重新建立通訊。」蝙蝠俠說：「我們有一小時可以疏散所有市民，接著我們直接攻擊布萊尼亞克的艦隊。」

 

＊

 

　　超級女孩卡菈不能相信神力女超人竟然這樣冷血，竟然不顧法律，想親手擔任行刑者。她聽了哈琳的建議，找到凱艾爾的孤獨城堡來。這是她第一次來孤獨城堡，這地方到處都是熟悉的氪星科技，她的內心激動極了。

　　這就是凱在地球的家，她想。萬幸他平平安安長大了。

　　卡菈從神力女超人那兒聽說過凱艾爾的遭遇，他與一個足夠迷人的人類女性露易絲·蓮恩結婚，蓮恩小姐甚至懷了孕，就在新家庭即將建立的時候，罪犯卻使用惡毒的詭計，用邪惡的迷幻藥迷惑了凱的心智，害得她的堂弟親手殺死他的愛人和他的孩子。

　　神力女超人對她說過整個故事，她聽得直掉眼淚、渾身顫抖，怎麼有這麼可怕的事、這麼可怕的人？她沒辦法想像凱　　一個人要怎麼面對這些，卡菈迫切地希望能給親愛的堂弟一些安慰，但是她又能怎麼做呢？

　　孤獨城堡的門為她開啟，她一路從大門找到凱艾爾所在的房間，凱沐浴在燦金耀眼的黃太陽光芒底下，看起來正在恢復，她感到欣慰，地球的黃太陽對氪星人是種賜予，他們擁有黃太陽的能量，便無所不能。卡菈也獲得這份力量。

　　不過卡菈現在還有更急迫的事情要和她的堂弟凱艾爾溝通。

　　「你要做什麼？」一身黑色打扮的男人攔下她，說話帶著口音，警戒地盯著她。

　　「我是卡菈·佐·艾爾，凱艾爾的堂姐，我需要和他談談。」卡菈懇切地說。

　　「沒什麼好談的。」另一個年輕的男孩這麼說。

　　他們是超人在開完會之後特意帶來的黑亞當和達米安·韋恩，卡菈以為他們是凱艾爾的朋友，卻不知道他們更像是凱艾爾的追隨者。

　　「我是他的堂姐，我要和他談談！」卡菈堅持說。

　　「那就在這裡等。」黑衣男人說。

　　「你們怎麼稱呼？」卡菈禮貌性地問。

　　不過黑亞當和達米安都沒搭理她。

　　卡菈並不在意，雖然她不喜歡黑亞當的監視，但她還是自在地參觀完全部的空間，孤獨城堡又大又冷，原本激動的心情逐漸冷卻下來，她又漸漸覺得這裡不夠好，不夠像一個家。

　　她的堂弟凱艾爾值得更好的。

　　數個小時之後，凱艾爾終於孤獨城堡完成修整，他吸收足夠的黃太陽能量，再度成為無所不能的鋼鐵之軀，人間之神。凱艾爾先叫黑亞當和達米安和他回報。

　　雖然有卡菈搗亂，但在此期間，達米安完成超人的託付，在孤獨城堡中找尋氪星曾經應對布萊尼亞克的線索。可惜達米安什麼都沒找著。他們不得不接受事實，氪星對布萊尼亞克毫無辦法。孤獨城堡的氪星紀錄只敘述了布萊尼亞克的恐怖。

　　達米安講完壞消息，提了提等在外面的卡菈，「哦對了，有一個女人穿著和你很像的服裝，說她是你的堂姐。」

　　「她是你的血親。我和神力女超人一起發現她。」黑亞當補充說。　　黑亞當一直掛記著故鄉坎達克，他終於等到超人恢復力量，鬆了口氣，「我能回坎達克一趟嗎？」比起直接去對付布萊尼亞克，他更想先回故鄉一趟，確定故鄉安然無恙，已完成防禦。

　　「等會兒，先讓我聽聽我那個堂姐想說什麼，等我和她說完，你就可以離開。」凱艾爾承諾說。

　　黑亞當和達米安把空間留給超人和卡菈，避讓出去讓兩人進行私密對談。

　　

　　「哦，凱艾爾，我的堂弟，你都長大了。」卡菈給他一個熱情的擁抱。

　　「是的，我已經長大，已經比你大了。」凱艾爾說。

　　他們沒有閒話家常太久，卡菈很快就談起神力女超人怎麼殘酷地對待哈琳。

　　這可真不幸，凱艾爾發現他新認的血親卡菈竟然更讚同布魯斯的立場，她贊同罪人需要先審後判，私刑是冷血的——多麽愚昧而天真，只要奪走一條生命，就能拯救數百萬的生命，多麼划算的買賣，卡菈並不明白。人類已經互相廝殺了千百萬年，他們總是學不會遵守秩序，他們不懂得和平有多麽重要，生命有多可貴。

　　是我！是我阻止他們的劣行！凱艾爾在內心大聲疾呼。

　　是我！只有我能夠拯救他們，只有我能夠成為人類的領袖，我足夠強大，唯有強者才能領導他們走向安全無虞的未來！

　　卡菈不懂。

　　「這不是艾爾家的精神！」卡菈大喊。

　　「你懂什麼！」

　　他們的爭吵引來本來避讓出去的黑亞當和達米安。他們兩人和超人隱隱以三角形包圍卡菈，似乎打定主意如果卡菈不願意配合，就將她捉起來。

　　「卡菈，拜託你，請聽我說。」凱艾爾多麽希望可以說服他唯一的族人，他的血緣至親，他分享他以血實踐的經驗，「我們不該被規則束縛手腳，否則我們所愛的人，都會因此付出代價！」

　　「你錯了，凱。我很抱歉我當時不在這裡，大都會的事……不是你的錯，我沒幫上忙。但是艾爾家族從來不散佈恐懼、我們從不使用力量來彰顯榮耀，我們遵循的是希望。」

　　「希望不足以拯救世界！」天真的卡菈，她不知道因為自身的愚昧，而失去至親所愛的痛。過去是露易絲，未來……可能就會是布魯斯，凱艾爾認為自己早就受夠了，他已經受夠了失去。「如果你擁有力量，可以拯救氪星呢？」

　　「我每天都在想！但是我——」卡菈大喊。

　　劇烈的地動打斷兩人的對話，卡菈瞳孔縮成小點，她知道發生了什麼悲劇。

　　「來不及了，布萊尼亞克提前開始收集城市！」

　　黑亞當說：「那就打回去，我得回去坎達克。」

　　「去吧。」超人同意，他對剩下的卡菈和達米安說：「我們立刻趕到大都會。」

　　「那她怎麼辦？」達米安看著卡菈，十分不友善地問。

　　「現在先對付布萊尼亞克。等一切結束，卡菈，你必須做出選擇，成為我的助力，或成為我的敵人。」凱艾爾嚴厲地說道。

　　這讓卡菈感到害怕，他的堂弟到底發生了什麼？他怎麼會變成這樣的人？他真的是喬艾爾之子，而不是佐德將軍的孩子嗎？

 

＊

 

　　一整座城市被連根拔起。

　　包括所有的高樓大廈、那些行駛在路上的汽車、待在公寓裡瑟瑟發抖的人類。所有人都被布萊尼亞克收集起來，放進罐子裡——他稱之為收集知識。這樣的行為和人類建立一個昆蟲箱，放滿泥土和餌料，只為了觀察鍬形蟲如何生活沒什麼兩樣。

　　對鍬形蟲來說，人類何其殘忍。

　　對人類來說，布萊尼亞克何其慘忍。不僅殘忍還恐怖，布萊尼亞克收集完標本，還要毀滅一切。他希望得到獨一無二的知識，沒有任何遺漏，最好也不要有多餘的複本。

　　超級英雄們所在的城市都被收集起來，地球對布萊尼亞克來說十分驚奇，亞特蘭提斯、海濱城、中城、星城、高譚市、大都會等等，所有英雄駐守的城市都被布萊尼亞克收集起來，製成標本。

　　「真是一場大豐收。」布萊尼亞克滿足地看著自己的新藏品。

　　蝙蝠俠決定直接攻擊布萊尼亞克的飛船，摧毀敵人的主力，正是瓦解這場侵略的最快方法。

　　正義聯盟不只一次面對和布萊尼亞克一樣危險，甚至更危險的敵人，但他們現在不是正義聯盟，只是一盤散沙。

　　他不確定在這樣的情況下，他們是不是真的能擋住布萊尼亞克對地球的侵略，但他沒有別的選擇。

　　他向布萊尼亞克巨大如骷髏頭骨的飛船發射砲彈，可惜效果有限，反而激起飛船本身的防禦，炸彈打在飛船防護罩反彈回來的能量撞上蝙蝠戰機，蝙蝠戰機開始失速墜落——

　　——這次沒有超人來救我了。有那麼一瞬間，蝙蝠俠這麼想。

　　他不是第一次面臨蝙蝠戰機失事的意外，蝙蝠俠保持冷靜，沒有超人，他也有解救自己的辦法，他檢查彈射出飛船的系統是否還能運行，並確定戰機附設的降落傘沒有損壞——當他的手才碰上降落傘，蝙蝠戰機猛然一停。

　　超人接住蝙蝠戰機，隔著戰機的窗玻璃說：「不客氣。」

　　是他，超人來了。布魯斯緊繃的背脊驟然放鬆。

　　蝙蝠戰機被擺正，蝙蝠俠重新啟動引擎，蝙蝠戰機恢復正常運作。

　　「發生了什麼？」超人問。

　　「布萊尼亞克的飛船力場護盾製造了震盪迴路，遇到的攻擊越強，反擊的力道越強。」布魯斯說。

　　蝙蝠俠這邊還在和超人溝通，一旁的卡菈卻紅著眼直直衝了出去，直擊布萊尼亞克的飛船，被力場護盾狠狠纏住。

　　「卡菈！」超人想也沒想，衝上去幫忙，卻也被黏在護盾之上。

　　片刻，反擊的力道將他們彈射出去，重重的落在地面，超人和超級女孩直接撞凹了一整片柏油路面。

　　凱艾爾比卡菈更習慣戰鬥的力度，他先清醒，再度飛翔起來，按照平常的習慣往地面一看，「不！」

　　星球日報消失不見，大都會的位置只殘留一個巨大又突兀的圓坑。凱艾爾無法接受這個事實，受到刺激的他再次衝向布萊尼亞克的飛船，一次又一次，超人的個性總是這麼固執，不願放棄。

　　「你得更快，多點突破。」蝙蝠俠聯繫上超人，提供突破的方式供超人嘗試。

　　這次超人終於成功惹惱布萊尼亞克，布萊尼亞克以最大的功率輸出攻擊，耀眼的光柱擊中超人，光柱消失後，超人也消失了。

　　「凱艾爾！」卡菈傷心地尋找親人的身影。

　　克拉克。蝙蝠俠無聲地喊他。

 

　　超人的消失引起雙方的爭吵，所有人都感到大都會聚集，海王的亞特蘭提斯也被毀去，神力女超人和蝙蝠俠起了爭執，她認為蝙蝠俠是錯的，應該將他屏除在外。

　　「都是你！凱艾爾會出事，都是你因為你！」神力女超人歇斯底里地朝布魯斯怒吼。

　　就在此時，布萊尼亞克的投影現身在他們面前，要求他們交出卡菈，用以研究黃太陽和氪星細胞，用以交換，不引爆他所控制的那些炸彈，將地球毀滅成月球那樣的不毛之地。但蝙蝠俠拒絕他的提議，他不會接受任何威脅。

　　「你們還有一個小時。」布萊尼亞克從容地說。

　　「一定有辦法突破他的飛船。」蝙蝠俠喃喃自語。

　　「也許魔法是解決的方法。」黑亞當提議說：「我可以引來坎達克永恆之石的力量，但我需要一個乘載物，充滿歷史，又有能力可以乘載能量——」

　　「我的三叉戟怎麼樣？」海王說。

　　亞特蘭提斯被布萊尼亞克收為藏品，充滿怒火的的海王願意付出一切，來奪回屬於自己的子民。

　　「很好。就是它了。」黑亞當說。

　　貓女拋出問題說：「破除防護盾之後又如何？布萊尼亞克靠思維控制飛船。」

　　「但我剛才確實切斷他與兄弟眼的聯繫。」鋼骨自信地說：「我想我可以想辦法解除他準備來毀滅地球的炸彈。」

　　「那就這麼決定了。黑亞當和海王前往坎達克。」

　　這是背水一戰，黑亞當的舉動會暴露永恆之石，引來布萊尼亞克的注意。但他們終將與布萊尼亞克一戰，這無可避免。

　　只不過沒想到布萊尼亞克派來的會是猩猩格魯特，以及被猩猩格魯特控制的黑金絲雀和綠箭俠。海王想，這樣更好，他們還可以奪回同伴。　　雖然他們疏忽了同樣被控制的藍甲蟲，放猩猩格魯特進入坎達克的聖地，好在他不是威脅。

　　經過一番波折，黑亞當的沙贊之力，與海王的三叉戟結合，送出最終一擊，飛船的護盾被擊碎。

　　另一邊，鋼骨的信號隔離器也準備完成，使用信號隔離器必須接近布萊尼亞克。

　　正式的戰鬥即將開始，在超人消失之後，所有默認了蝙蝠俠的指揮地位，超級女孩卡菈與蝙蝠俠準備潛入布萊尼亞克的飛船，鋼骨和其餘成員則去解除那些威脅地球的炸彈。

　　在蝙蝠戰機全毀之前，他們突破防護罩，進入布萊尼亞克飛船，蝙蝠俠拿著信號隔離器指引方向，有卡菈在，戰鬥機器人稱不上什麼危險。

　　但他們面臨最可怕的事務不是那些戰鬥機器人，而是布萊尼亞克的那些收藏，成千上百萬的人被囚禁於小小的飛船之中，那些存在生命的標本。

　　「那麼多生命。」卡菈內心充滿恐懼、敬畏，她悄聲說：「那麼多語言。」

　　沉浸在標本間的他們沒有發現危險，被發現他們行蹤的布萊尼亞克所操縱的鋼纜束縛，卡菈被收藏，而布萊尼亞克對蝙蝠俠感到失望。

　　布萊尼亞克宣布蝙蝠俠的命運，宣布他的平凡，他只配被殺死，做成普通的標本。

　　布魯斯什麼都做不了，他只是普通的人類，他確實平凡，布萊尼亞克未曾想過他能以平凡的人類之軀走到今天，這已經十分不凡。

　　他已做了他所有可以做的努力，問心無愧。

　　只可惜凱艾爾的死亡……

　　他惋惜他的朋友，克拉克·肯特，那個來自堪薩斯的小鎮男孩，接連的悲劇使他面目全非。

　　如果……

　　可惜世界上沒有如果。

　　蝙蝠俠閉上眼睛，等待死亡。

　　「布魯斯！」凱艾爾不知從何處出現，徒手接住對蝙蝠俠的攻擊，他毀掉布萊尼亞克留在這裡的所有戰鬥機器人，在鋼纜意圖帶走蝙蝠俠前，解除鋼纜的束縛。凱艾爾握住蝙蝠俠的手，使他不再墜落。

　　「我還以為我的出場已經夠華麗了。」蝙蝠俠難得說了俏皮話。

　　「驚喜嗎？」凱艾爾挑眉，問：「卡菈呢？」

　　「被抓走了，在這艘飛船的某處。」蝙蝠俠說：「我們待會再找卡菈。再過二十分鐘，炸彈就要爆炸了，我們必須快一點。」

　　「其他人呢？」超人問。

　　「在攻擊炸彈，避免我們失敗。」

　　「我們會做到的。」凱艾爾篤定地說。

　　即使接下來超人和蝙蝠俠遭遇了被控制的火風暴和沼澤異形，那些困難也沒有阻擋他們多久。鋼骨制作的信號隔離器很有效果，蝙蝠俠一一解除布萊尼亞克對火風暴和其他人的控制。

　　他們找到布萊尼亞克飛船的核心，但裡面卻空無一人，只迎來命運博士，超人打敗了命運博士，毀掉頭盔。

　　「現在秩序領主不能控制你了。」超人說。

　　「看到你們再度合作真高興，你們必須繼續合作，保持秩序，否則不只布萊尼亞克，秩序領主會做出什麼——呃！」命運博士話說到一半，被布萊尼亞克攻擊。

　　鋼纜擊穿命運博士的胸口，他如卡菈一般被布萊尼亞克的飛船收藏。

　　「即使像命運博士這樣的魔法生命，也明白我的存在至高無上。」布萊尼亞克傲慢地說：「經過這麼多時間，整個宇宙都將被我收集，被我重整，根據我的意願重新塑造。」

　　「而我們會阻止你。」蝙蝠俠說。

　　「我向你們提供救贖，人類文明消耗了所有的資源，你們毒害了環境，毀壞了地球，對地球的傷害不可逆轉。」布萊尼亞克說。

　　「我們會找到解決的辦法。」蝙蝠俠一如既往，冷靜地說。

　　「我們總是能找到解決的辦法。」超人附和。

　　超人和蝙蝠俠再度攜手合作，他們的合作和過往任何一次沒有不同——他們本是世界最佳拍檔，沒有人可以取代他們兩人的組合——他們心中同時感到熟悉和懷念，就是這個人，只有他是特別的，他們心意相通，像左手和右手一樣自然合拍。

　　布萊尼亞克很強，卡菈被捉住解析後，更提升了布萊尼亞克的力量，超人必須在布萊尼亞克完全進化之前解決他。

　　凱艾爾做到了，蝙蝠俠則用信號隔離器阻斷布萊尼亞克和飛船的控制。

　　終於，最大的目標被解決，蝙蝠俠聯繫鋼骨，「我們阻斷了對飛船的控制，現在的情況怎麼樣？」

　　「所有炸彈都終止了。」鋼骨回報說。

　　「很好。」蝙蝠俠說。

　　「我們成功了！」凱艾爾說：「現在，我必須去找卡菈。」

　　但他們感受到飛船的傾斜。

　　它開始墜落，無可抑止的墜落。

　　蝙蝠俠和超人對視，蝙蝠俠說：「布萊尼亞克的頭腦就是這艘飛船的核心，很明顯他沒有備用的系統。」

　　飛船受到地球引力的吸引，持續下墜。

　　「如果飛船墜落，飛船裡所有的城市都會毀滅！」超人說完，他環視周圍，看到控制飛船的核心，他走上去，握住鋼纜，試圖代替布萊尼亞克。

　　「等等，克拉克！」布魯斯失口，喊他過去的名字。

　　凱艾爾知道布魯斯想阻止他，但他並不害怕死亡，「是你說的，這艘飛船純粹用思維控制。」

　　「這麼做你很可能會死！」

　　「我死了，你不是很高興嗎？」凱艾爾難得溫和地笑了，「這是只有我能做的工作，布魯斯。」

　　克拉克握住鋼纜兩端，將他們插入兩側太陽穴，電光在他的身上蔓延，他的表情看起來很痛苦。

　　布魯斯緊張地給他建議，「建立簡單的迴路！讓飛船自動駕駛！」

　　「我正在嘗試！」超人咬牙說。

　　被打暈的布萊尼亞克卻在此時醒來，「我的飛船！休想毀掉我的飛船！」

　　布萊尼亞克想要攻擊克拉克，布魯斯只好上前攔著他，和他打成一團。他打得吃力，差點被布萊尼亞克殺死，布魯斯咬牙掙扎，他知道他必須盡可能拖延時間！

　　為了克拉克。

　　沒想到布萊尼亞克突然全身一僵，散發烤熟的氣味。

　　原來是卡菈及時趕到，用熱視線攻擊他。

　　「呼。」卡菈看布魯斯沒事，鬆了一口氣。

　　有了卡菈牽制，布魯斯總算能發揮他的力量，再度把布萊尼亞克擊倒。

　　超人艱難地呼吸，他還在勉力支撐，那些城市，他必須把那些城市放回原地。亞特蘭提斯、海濱城、中城、星城、高譚市還有大都會——

　　布魯斯緊張地盯著超人，看他漸漸進入狀況，暫時放下心。

　　沒多久之後，解決完炸彈的其他成員終於趕到飛船核心，神力女超人、閃電俠、綠燈俠、海王、黑亞當——

　　超人盡可能把他能找到的城市都放回原地，而後精疲力竭。插在他太陽穴兩側的鋼纜脫離，超人摔倒地上。

　　「我沒能救他們全部。」超人自責地說。

　　旁觀的蝙蝠俠看得最清楚，他知道還有許多城市還沒有被釋放，「有許多城市還在收藏之中，部分資料受到損壞，海濱城、大都會還未回歸。」

　　出身海濱城的綠燈俠問：「但我們還有機會救回他們吧？」

　　「我很抱歉，哈爾。」超人對綠燈俠說。

　　神力女超人扶起超人，她忿恨地說：「先是氪星，再來是地球。還有多少生命還要遭遇這些？」

　　受她的話提醒，超人走到布萊尼亞克面前，居高停下地看他，打算用熱視線終結他的生命。

　　超人的被扭曲的理念還是沒有改變，他仍然覺得以殺止殺是才是帶來和平的秘訣。

　　「別這樣，克拉克。」蝙蝠俠按著超人胸口，攔住他的行動，「就算我同意他該去死，你也不應該作為殺人的那一個。我們需要他活著，來拯救剩下的城市。」

　　「你總是太過心軟，布魯斯。」凱艾爾說：「我們不需要他幫忙，只要有鋼骨在，加上一些時間，我能控制這艘飛船。」

　　「或者我們會失去更多城市。」蝙蝠俠冷冷地盯著他說。

　　閃電俠決定站在蝙蝠俠這一邊，「布魯斯是對的，我們不能確定真的不需要布萊尼亞克的幫助——」

　　黑亞當、海王和神力女超人站在超人這一邊，海王認為這一切混亂都是布萊尼亞克帶來的，絕對不能姑息他。神力女超人則拿小丑與布萊尼亞克類比。

　　蝙蝠俠對神力女超人說：「萬事不是依靠生死就能解決，事情沒有這麼簡單，黛安娜。」

　　「只有這麽簡單，布魯斯。」超人說：「大都會和海濱城都消失了！還要死多少無辜的人，你才能接受有些人就該立刻被殺死？」

　　蝙蝠俠悄悄抽出藏在腰帶裡的金氪石之刃，在超人沒有防備的時候攻擊他。

　　「你怎麼——」超人驚訝自己流出鮮血。

　　「金氪石，火風暴給我的禮物。」蝙蝠俠說。

　　「站起來，凱。站起來戰鬥。」神力女超人說。

　　「別動，克拉克。受金氪石輻射的影響，你很可能永遠地失去力量。」布魯斯說。

　　「這場混亂必須被結束，布魯斯。」超人說。

　　雙方立刻拆分成兩個陣營，超人和蝙蝠俠打了起來，一拳接著一拳，超人帶著克制的力道，但蝙蝠俠已經竭盡全力。

　　布魯斯很疲憊，但他還必須支撐。　　他不能再讓凱艾爾犯錯。超人是蝙蝠俠的責任。

　　但他在超人的蠻力下失手落下金氪石之刃，刀子被神力女超人撿走。超人掐著蝙蝠俠的脖頸，限制他的呼吸。

　　「你不是真的想這麼做，凱。」卡菈勸他，拉住他的手，第二句堅定了些，「你不能這麼做。」

　　凱艾爾還沒拿定主意是否放手，綠燈俠就攻擊了他。

　　「住手，克拉克，戰鬥已經結束了。」綠燈俠說。

　　一場混戰開始，所有人打成一團。

 

　　蝙蝠俠一方打敗大部分的人，但最棘手的就是超人，蝙蝠俠拜託卡菈把超人引到蝙蝠洞。

　　他的蝙蝠洞與過去全然不同，不過相對而立的兩人都感到懷念。

　　「和你一起戰鬥，讓我感覺回到了從前，那些美好的舊時光。」超人低聲說：「不過我猜我們都知道只有一條路可以走。」

　　「你還記得你告訴我露易絲懷孕的那一夜嗎？」蝙蝠俠問。

　　「你早就知道了。在我開口之前。」超人微微一笑。

　　「那是一段很美好的回憶。」

　　「如果還有來生……」

　　他們都知道這樣的說法毫不實際。蝙蝠俠想，也許閃電可以讓他們回到過去，但回到過去，不一定能帶來好的改變。

　　蝙蝠俠說：「我懷念那時候的我們。」

　　「我也是。」超人說完，率先出拳，「放棄吧，布魯斯，你不可能會贏。」

　　「你知道我永遠不會放棄。」蝙蝠俠說。

　　他們打鬥，每一拳都沒有放水，一對曾經理念相同的摯友，如今為了不同的目標而奮戰。

　　他們熟悉彼此的套路，超人和蝙蝠俠對練過上百次，凱艾爾知道蝙蝠俠下一拳會出在哪裡，不過蝙蝠俠比超人看得更多一步。他總是想得更多更遠。

　　蝙蝠俠用盡全力打暈了凱艾爾，隨後也力竭跪倒在地。

　　這一切終於結束了。

　　醒來的卡菈關切地跑了過來，她看了看倒在地上的凱艾爾，猶豫地問：「他怎麼了？」

　　「他得躺上一段日子。」蝙蝠俠回答，低聲說：「對不起，卡菈。」

　　「為什麼對不起？」

　　「我沒救回他。」

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：BDSM有！

　　再次挨過外星侵略的地球雖然千瘡百孔，百廢待興，但超人沒有成功藉此機會逃脫，重新開始高壓統治地球，對全世界大多數的人類來說都是好事。

　　雖然對外宣稱超人再度被關進紅太陽監牢，但蝙蝠俠覺得那個位置已經不再安全了。

　　他想過很多關押超人的方式，比如拜託亞特蘭提斯，建立一個水下監牢來關押超人，不過布魯斯不確定海王亞瑟會不會願意讓他把超人這個危險份子放在自己家裡——整片大海都是海王的領地；他也考慮過幻影區，那是氪星人傳統流放罪犯的地點，但變數太多了。卡菈說她的飛船曾經誤入了幻影區，後來是因為意外才得以脫離，晚超人很多年才到地球——既然能夠脫離，那就不是一個合格的關押場所。至少那兒變數太多了，蝙蝠俠不想賭那千萬或億萬分之一的機率。

　　布魯斯決定把超人關在自家看管，就關在蝙蝠洞的底下。他重新製造一個巢穴，除了他，沒有人知道超人被關在那裡。所有人都以為超人在紅太陽監牢裡，沒人發現被關在裡面的只是蝙蝠俠用孤獨城堡的科技製造出來的仿超人機器人。

　　雖然不再有正義聯盟，但他重新建立一個環繞著兄弟眼的小小集會，暫時稱呼為「信任圈」，有卡菈加入，暫時頂替超人不在的缺憾。人類漸漸恢復了正常的生活，遭到重創的大都會和海濱市也都慢慢地開始重建。

　　無論經受了多少打擊，人類總是能恢復過來，這大概就是寫在人類骨血中的堅韌吧。

　　相較人類的韌性，氪星人……或者說凱艾爾，他就脆弱多了。

 

　　蝙蝠洞地下一層，新建的紅太陽監牢。

　　超人穿戴著手銬腳鐐，他偶而仍會穿著一件與之前一模一樣編號的囚服，上面寫著「120192」，他活動的範圍比過去還大了一些，家具也更加完備。

　　這是當然的，因為布魯斯也住在這裡。

　　在那張舊正義聯盟桌上的性愛改變了布魯斯的某些決定，布魯斯·韋恩的身份玩得寬，花樣更多，他想也許他可以和超人建立一種不平等的關係，來控制超人的精神——這當然不合法，但超級英雄的本質就是罪犯。他不用多嚴格拷問自己的內心，布魯斯就知道自己做下的決定來自私慾。

　　他將成為克拉克的支配者，他的主人。這意味著布魯斯有權力決定克拉克的一切，他的思想、他的身體，他要得到超人的臣服，不為什麼，只因為布魯斯仍舊愛他。就像小王子馴服狐狸，布魯斯決定這麼做，並且他絕不會因為玫瑰放棄狐狸，因爲這隻狐狸就是從前的玫瑰。

　　他仍舊愛那個不再單純是克拉克的傢伙。

　　布魯斯冀望不尋常的方法可以改變凱艾爾，用身心科學解釋，就是被支配者在反常的情況下將會得到的常人難以體會的快樂。他不知道自己能不能做好，為此他去許多SM俱樂部觀摩，瘋狂的玩法或者更私人、更嚴謹的主人與他的專屬奴隸的調教關係。

　　在完全學會以前，他已經開始在克拉克身上試手。

 

　　當所有人離開蝙蝠洞，他短暫屏蔽兄弟眼對蝙蝠洞的監視，悄悄轉動蝙蝠洞內的某個玻璃罩底下的裝飾品，牆面打開，露出一道向下的樓梯。

　　底下從四面八方照射過來的是紅太陽的燈光，不過在空調持續運轉的情況下，溫度仍停留在舒適的範圍內。布魯斯一眼就看到他藏在這裡的珍獸。克拉克被他用繩索固定著，跪在地上呈現懺悔的姿態，全身赤裸。，在紅太陽的燈光下，他的力量連普通的麻繩都掙不開。

　　布魯斯解開領帶，他穿著一席正裝，在蝙蝠洞與超級英雄們開會前，他正作為布魯斯·韋恩為韋恩集團完成他身為董事的工作，他柔聲問：「你的問候呢？克拉克。」

　　被固定的氪星人渾身一僵，布魯斯看得出他的不自在，克拉克身上不僅有麻繩留下的痕跡，還有鮮紅的鞭痕。

　　「布魯斯……」克拉克掙扎地喊他的名字，他遲疑了一會兒，很快回想起挑釁的後果，不安地晃動身體，最後服從地垂下頭，「主人。」

　　「很好，乖男孩。」布魯斯從架子上挑了一支皮革流蘇的鞭子，運用得好，除了輕微的疼痛，能為跪在那兒的男人帶來生理上的愉悅，「你可以得到十下鞭打，這是你懂禮貌的獎賞。」

　　聽到布魯斯的話，克拉克掙扎地扭動了幾下，他還沒有完全學會服從，但布魯斯很有耐心，他打算一點一點磨掉他的稜角。這不太難，只需要很多很多的耐心，細心的觀察力和對於奴隸的愛，他一項不缺。

　　「回答我。」布魯斯命令他，拿著鞭子挑起他的下巴。

　　「謝謝您，主人。」克拉克以低得難以聽清的聲音含糊地回答。

　　布魯斯用鞭子撩過他的脖頸，那有一個帶著鑲鑽銀牌的皮革頸環，看起來就像一個項圈，那也確實是個項圈，就像狗需要狗牌，這條頸環象徵克拉克·肯特屬於布魯斯·韋恩，上頭刻著兩個人的名字。

　　克拉克喉結動了一下，他眼底閃過一絲驚懼，但下身被細細紅繩纏繞的的陰莖卻立刻勃起了，陰莖底下套著一個白金色的陰莖環，在紅太陽燈的照射下呈現淡淡的玫瑰金。陰莖環的內側刻著布魯斯和克拉克，那同樣是布魯斯留在他身上的標記，字型凸起的設計會讓長時間充血的陰莖轉印上他們的名字。

　　「乖男孩，你還記得規矩嗎？」布魯斯問，他沒等到回答，就用流蘇皮鞭在他被麻繩綁起來的胸口抽打一下。

　　那些流蘇皮革不免擦過敏感的乳尖，讓克拉克倒抽了一口氣，他的性器變得更硬，前端流出透明的液體。

　　「一，謝謝布魯斯主人。」克拉克說。

　　布魯斯用流蘇皮鞭劃過他漂亮的腹肌，麻繩把一塊塊肌肉勒得凸顯出來，他瞄準這裡，用適當的力道抽打第二下。這需要精確的把握，因為腹部特別容易讓內臟受傷，所以他這一下打得更像是羽毛撩過肌膚，比起疼痛更多的是麻癢。

　　「二，謝謝布魯斯主人。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我會不會被寄到刀片我真的很擔心欸。  
> 但這次封面超美的，就是遊戲超人BE線那套結婚禮服（我在說什麼  
> 燙金超棒的。


	8. Chapter 8

　　克拉克的陰莖更硬了，他感覺到被陰莖環勒緊的束縛感，忍不住從喉嚨發出難耐地嗚咽聲。

　　「噓，噓。你得乖乖的。」布魯斯站著抱著克拉克，讓克拉克的頭可以埋在他的腹部，他沒有拿皮鞭的那隻手安撫他地撫摸他汗濕的頭髮。

　　疼痛讓克拉克微微顫抖，他將全身的力量倚靠在布魯斯身上，嗅聞布魯斯身上的味道，汲取力量。

　　這段時間布魯斯對他所做的一切就像夢一樣不真實，但疼痛讓他確定他沒有搞錯什麼，布魯斯比他還瘋狂。他不確定這算不算得到布魯斯的愛，抑或是布魯斯不再克制自己的控制慾。超人曾聽過有人說蝙蝠俠多半是穿著戲服的虐待狂，他以往都一笑置之，畢竟他自認他比任何人都還要了解布魯斯……

　　但現在克拉克卻不再確定了。

　　「好了，我們再繼續吧。」布魯斯放開他，讓他再度暴露在空氣中。

　　麻繩勒著妨礙血液流通的麻癢和皮鞭抽打出的紅痕從普通的不舒服變成一種可以細細品味的歡愉，克拉克依賴地看著布魯斯，他現在什麼都不是，現在主人就是他的一切，他的所有都屬於布魯斯。包括愛與恨。

　　這次布魯斯將流蘇皮鞭抽在一直流出液體的性器上，克拉克痛得嚎了一聲，然後顫抖著說：「……三，謝謝布魯斯主人。」

　　「你做得很好，克拉克。」布魯斯誇獎他說。

　　沒有人不喜歡誇獎，在這個奇異的空間中，誇獎的效果被放到無限大，克拉克發自內心地感到愉悅。他彷彿真實地感受到活著，他的心臟噗通噗通地跳動著，彷彿要跳出心口，心跳聲震耳欲聾。

　　不僅是誇獎，布魯斯決定給他獎勵。

　　他傾身與克拉克交換一吻，兩人豐厚的舌頭熱情地交纏著，貪婪地不願意放走眼前屬於自己的獵物。

　　在親吻之後，每一下鞭打都變得更加……舒暢，全身變得輕飄飄的，身上的束縛彷彿是握在布魯斯手上的線，而自己像氫氣球一樣輕飄飄，如果布魯斯一鬆手，他就要飄到更高的雲端了，也許會在烈陽下蒸發……

　　每一次鞭打都如此甘美，克拉克想他就要瘋掉了。

　　「啊啊……布魯斯……主人……」

　　十下獎勵的鞭打結束，他的繩索被解開，布魯斯把他抱在懷裡，搓揉他的手腳，替他緩解被綁了整整一天的僵麻感，讓他的手腳血液暢通。他被搬到床上，手腳再次成大字型固定，麻繩和鞭打的紅痕在他的肌膚上變成綺麗的紋樣。

　　這是他給克拉克的標記，獨一無二的標記，新鮮的像狩獵者剛剛在獵物上留下的齒印。

　　「克拉克。」布魯斯又忍不住吻他，他覺得自己給他太多獎勵了，他得克制一些，不過他做得很好，服從、聽話，不再像最初大吼大叫，用難聽的話挑釁他，他不想回憶那些不愉快的記憶，他給超人下達指令，「現在等待，閉上眼睛，你可以休息一會兒。克拉克。」

　　他說完就離開那張綁著克拉克的床，把皮鞭放回皮鞭架上，一件一件脫掉身上的衣服，赤身裸體到淋浴間去沖澡。

　　布魯斯幾乎二十四小時沒睡，沖澡的時候除了肌肉放鬆的感覺，也從那種類似宿醉的疲倦感暫時解脫。如果可以，他必須立刻睡個覺，但他知道自己睡不著，除非和克拉克做一次。

　　這已經變成一種習慣，讓自己累到睡著的最佳方法，一場暢快淋漓的性愛。

　　他在浴室裡做好清理，充分擴張並塗上滿滿的潤滑，這是作為支配者唯一麻煩的地方。他不會再讓克拉克隨意用手去碰自己的身體，所有性事都要在他的控制之下。

　　他曾經考慮是否要做上面那一個，通常支配者都是上面的那個，但是布魯斯放棄了。布魯斯想先不說自己已經習慣被進入的快感，剩下最主要的理由恐怕就是他對克拉克的彌補心理，這是他特別留給克拉克的補償。雖然不知道克拉克是否在意這點，不過布魯斯想他自己的心意到了就好。

　　他用毛巾擦乾身上的水滴，然後把毛巾丟到藤製的洗衣籃裡，赤裸地走到那張床邊，克拉克被陰莖環束縛的性器仍然硬挺著，甚至被流出的液體塗滿，變得閃閃發亮。布魯斯隨意地握著他，套弄兩下，滿意地聽著克拉克發出喘息。

　　「哦……布魯斯……布魯斯主人……求你給我……」氪星人難耐地挺動臀部，在他的手心磨蹭。

　　布魯斯沒有收回手，但他握住那處，壓制他亂挺亂頂的動作，「停止。」

　　克拉克聽話地安靜下來，不在亂動。這才讓布魯斯能細心地解開那陰莖環，這只陰莖環是以扣環的形式固定在陰莖底部，所以遇到克拉克已經完全勃起的時候，布魯斯也能輕鬆地解下他，不必先以疼痛使那處疲軟。

　　因為被陰莖環扣住使得那兒顏色有些發紫，顯得特別巨大猙獰。每次他都不敢相信他的身體能容納這樣的兇器。

　　他爬上床，跨坐在克拉克身上，低頭和他接吻，揉捏克拉克的胸肌，他擰了擰突起硬挺的乳頭，突然想到好主意。布魯斯爬下床，拿回兩個帶鈴鐺的乳夾，為克拉克夾上。

　　克拉克皺眉，但他沒發出聲音，默默忍受那針尖大的痛楚。

　　「真漂亮。」布魯斯說完，用手指彈了兩下乳夾，鈴鐺發出清脆地響聲，克拉克忍不住扭動想躲開他的動作。

　　乳夾讓布魯斯玩了好一會兒，滴鈴鈴響個不停，直到那而發紅微腫，他才停下來，去愛撫克拉克的陰莖。

　　「……布魯斯，我想進去……主人……」克拉克懇求說。

　　他已經快要射了，如果布魯斯用手指去玩弄柱體頂端的鈴口，他就要立刻釋放了，但他不想丟臉地射在布魯斯手上，至少在知道布魯斯願意讓他進入的情況下，他不想太快射。

　　布魯斯瞅了他一眼，克拉克又求了他幾句，布魯斯才大發慈悲放開用力捏了他的陰莖一下，克拉克痛呼，「啊！」布魯斯的動作讓他原本硬得發痛的陰莖稍微軟了一些。

　　只有他可以控制超人，被所有人視為人間之神的超人，現在他那張俊美的臉龐帶著微微紅暈，透明的藍眼睛透著浸在情慾中的痕跡。布魯斯把自己半勃起的性器送到克拉克嘴邊，克拉克張開嘴，忘我地舔了起來，像吃棒棒糖一樣發出聲響。

　　「好吃嗎？」布魯斯問。

　　克拉克覺得從他的角度看布魯斯，布魯斯顯得美極了，尤其是含在自己嘴裡的粉紅色可愛性器和周圍蜷曲的毛髮，都讓他無比著迷。

　　克拉克點頭，露出迷醉的表情，細細品味男人的味道，「嗯……」

　　等覺得差不多了，布魯斯抽出自己的性器，掰開自己的臀瓣送入手指，經過擴張後，他握住克拉克的陰莖，送進自己的後穴。藉著身體的重量，克拉克的肉刃一下子便被他吞入體內，太過激烈的飽脹感和擦過前列腺瞬間帶來的快感讓布魯斯發出甘美的呻吟。

　　「唔……」

　　男人以手掌撐著克拉克的腹部，深深吸氣與吐氣，坐著適應了好一會兒。

　　被濕熱甬道一下下吸吮的感覺，舒服得讓克拉克的陰莖再次硬得發痛，他迫不及待地想向上頂弄，但沒有命令他不可以隨便動作，只好勉強忍耐。

　　「……布魯斯……你的裡面好熱……布魯斯……主人，我可以動了嗎？」

　　布魯斯想說不可以，但他最後什麼也沒說，按著克拉克的腹部，逕自上下擺動臀部，以極富技巧的方式吞吐氪星人那尺寸超人的部位。

　　「啊……哈啊……克拉克……」慾火好像從接觸的部位開始狂烈地燃燒著，每次喘息都變得無比熾熱。

　　他的身體變得火燙，情慾讓他的肌膚透著粉紅，像香甜的草莓牛奶似的讓人想舔一口。

　　男人已經沉迷在被填滿的愉悅中，他賣力擺動屁股讓那根氪星可以深深進入他的體內，他的肉穴難耐的收縮，像一朵糜爛的花，被能吐出花蜜的莖體貫穿。

　　「布魯斯……好喜歡……主人……」

　　「嗯啊……我、我也喜歡你……乖男孩……」

　　快感使布魯斯的雙腿變得綿軟，他覺得自己動太慢了，拍拍克拉克的側腰暗示他，他們之間的默契讓克拉克知道他現在可以自由地頂弄在他身上美麗得驚人的男人。

　　克拉克開始向上頂弄，激烈的動作讓他胸口的乳夾發出一次又一次滴鈴鈴的脆響，非常悅耳。

　　「布魯斯……主人……」

　　「啊啊……克拉克……我的……克拉克……」

　　「我在……我在這裡……」

　　「想要射……布魯斯主人……唔，我……可以嗎？」克拉克已經忍到極限了。

　　他的主人沒有回答他，布魯斯已經被捲入慾望的激流，聽不進對他人的話語。克拉克索性開始猛烈攻擊他最有感覺的位置，極有成就感地聽見他的主人發出奶貓般甜膩地呻吟。

　　「啊……那裡不行……」

　　布魯斯握這自己的性器，前後交疊的快感終於讓他達到巔峰。

　　「嗯……克拉克……啊、嗯嗯……！」

　　克拉克感覺到溫熱的濁液噴灑在他的胸膛腹部，布魯斯射出的精液最遠甚至碰到他的下巴，他伸出舌頭嚐了嚐主人的味道。

　　男人腰一軟，直接往下倒在克拉克身上，胸口的乳夾還沒被拔掉，被猛然壓了一下很疼，但這仍然不會抵銷累積到雲霄的快感。

　　「布魯斯……布魯斯……主人……唔……」

　　埋在男人體內的氪星陰莖猛然抖了一下，幅度大的靠在克拉克身上休息的男人也感覺到了，射出來的精液燙得布魯斯抖了一下。

　　射精的瞬間使克拉克感受到前所未有的幸福感和安全感，他佔有了布魯斯，他的主人，世界上沒有人能這麼做，只有他做到了。

　　太多愉悅淹沒布魯斯，男人感覺到埋在體內的性器再次變硬，低聲呢喃說：「嗯……不要了……」

　　「還不夠……我還想要……布魯斯……」克拉克溫柔地喊他：「我的主人。」

　　一場暢快淋漓的性愛不會輕易地結束。

　　他們有共同的共識，克拉克會讓他的主人耗盡所有體力，享受無夢的睡眠。

 

＊

 

　　每天早晨，鬧鐘會提醒布魯斯起床，不管他睡了多久，也許著實睡夠九個小時，或者剛剛睡下五分鐘，布魯斯都會睜開眼睛——

　　新的一天又開始了。

　　早晨讓克拉克動手煮一壺咖啡，布魯斯就開始為克拉克的綁縛，大部分用麻繩，有時候會用其他道具或固定的傢俱，固定成懺悔的跪姿。

　　作為盡責的主人，布魯斯會規定克拉克的功課，克拉克必須學會懺悔他曾經做過的一切，並依照天主教苦修者的戒律，以鞭苔身軀作為贖罪，用長鞭狠狠地在他的肩膀、背脊留下一條條鼓脹的鞭痕。

　　而他犯下的罪會由他的主人布魯斯一同承擔，布魯斯願意與克拉克共同肩負那些消逝的無辜性命，背負超人因魯莽天真犯下的錯……

　　只因為愛情，源自愛而生的罪。

　　

　

Happy Ending


End file.
